Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, specialty hardware and methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content. Unfortunately, such specialty hardware and methodologies may be considerably expensive. And when such specialty hardware and methodologies are operating properly, the above-described electronic content may always be available. Accordingly, the purchaser of such specialty hardware and methodologies may not realize the value of the reliability being provided by the specialty hardware and methodologies.